Habla, grita y llora
by Tsubakiland
Summary: ... También eres humana. Konan no cree, ni nunca lo hará, en el Dios Jashin. Y se lo hará saber a Hidan. leve HidaKonan


**Disclaimer:** Naruto y demás no me pertenecen, todo es de Masashi Kishimoto y Shonen-jump, con sus respectivos derechos reservados.

**Summary: **Konan no cree, ni nunca lo hará, en el Dios Jashin. Y se lo hará saber a Hidan. [leve HidaKonan]

»Advertencia: Rating T por violencia ―no en exceso―, no es un fic romántico, si eso esperaban (o eso creo).

* * *

**Habla, grita y llora**

(También eres humana)

**_«Mundo de absolución,_**

**_palabras de sanación»_**

Por los oscuros pasillos, lenta y cansadamente se movía Konan. Su cabello azul atado en un moño atrás de su nuca estaba desecho y su cara, manos y piernas con raspaduras por doquier. Sus ojos, de un azul _no-me-olvides_, se cerraban y se volvían a abrir repetitiva y seguidamente, mientras que se observaba como una repulsión en ellos inundaba.

Cuando sus pies se detuvieron frente a la puerta de su habitación, entro rápidamente y se dirigió, sin hacer ninguna parada para quitarse la ropa y cambiársela, hacia el lavamanos que habitaba en el mismo pasillo dónde se encontraba su cama.

Cuando terminó de lavarse la cara, se desató lo que había quedado de su moño y peinó con sus dedos suavemente sus cabellos. Luego, dio un giro de 180º y con una voz fría y ronca, le habló.

―¿Qué quieres?

―Lo de siempre, ya sabes ―la voz, llena de burla y diversión, le respondió.

Y ella suspiro, como siempre lo hacia. Cerró sus ojos y pensó que nunca debía haberlo hecho en primer lugar. Ella debería ser muda e invisible, siempre en la oscuridad, vigilando donde sea a que le mandasen. Pero alguien había roto ese mandato semanas atrás; cuando golpeó su puerta y la beso salvaje y exasperadamente.

Ella nunca respondió el beso, nunca besó a Hidan y nunca permitió que su cuerpo moviese sus labios contra los de él. De igual manera, al otro día él volvió a regresar y la volvió a besar duramente, y ella se quedó muda, no dijo nada, no hizo nada. Solo se dejo hacer.

Pero eso ya no podía volver a ocurrir.

Abrió sus ojos pesadamente y miró sus manos, llena de raspaduras, y sintió como un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal.

Nunca había estado tan asustada en su vida, nunca nadie la había herido_ físicamente_ de _esa_ manera. Y tampoco era tan estúpida y masoquista como para volver a querer que sucediera.

―No ―le dijo―. Lárgate.

Hidan frunció el ceño y maldijo por la boca, después pegó un golpe a la pared. Se estremeció. Ya se estaba cansado de él y de su manía.

_¿Por qué los hombres resuelven todo con la violencia?_, pensó.

_Por que les sirve, les funciona, y con eso logran lo que quieren_, le respondió una voz en el fondo de su cabeza. Y supo que era así.

―¡Joder, te dije que me beses! ―el rugido de Hidan la sacó de sus pensamientos y, cuando él camino unos violentos pasos hacia ella, de la madera vieja y podrida que hacia de mesita de luz, agarró un kunai. Hidan rió―. ¿Piensas herirme con eso? Te recuerdo que soy inmortal, gracias a mi Dios.

Vio con repulsión como besó su extraño collar.

―Tú Dios no existe ―escuchó como su inexpresiva voz habló―. _Jashin no existe_.

El ojivioleta abrió sus ojos con horror y furia y, en un segundo, su mano se sitúo en el cabello de Konan y tiró fuertemente de él. Cuando ella no gritó, no lloro y, ni siquiera gimió, la golpeó en el estómago y luego besó sus labios para morderlos fuertemente.

―¡Puta, quién te crees!

Su otra mano, la que no agarraba sus cabellos, golpeó sus mejillas una y otra vez hasta dejarlas rojas por la acumulación de sangre. Ella no dijo ni una palabra.

Luego, Hidan se marchó.

* * *

Al otro día de lo ocurrido y por algunas semanas más, el acto se volvía a repetir. Él pedía su beso, ella se lo negaba y hablaba mal de su _inexistente_ Dios, él se enojaba, le pegaba y la besaba cruel y dañinamente.

Aunque siempre agarraba su kunai cuando veía un abismo de furia asomarse por los ojos de Hidan, cuando él se acercaba era como si su cuerpo dejara de funcionar, dejara de obedecerla. Y después de otra noche como las anteriores, cuando estaba recostada en su cama, sin poder dormir, pensó que era eso lo de la primera vez.

Esas semanas, las primeras de todas, cuando la besaba y ella no se movía y solo se quedaba quieta. No lo rechazaba, pero llegó a la conclusión de no era por que le gustaba –el vacio siempre estuvo ahí y, realmente, nunca había sentido nada en específico –sino que era pánico.

Aún así, como siempre, ella no habló ni se quejó. Eso era entre ellos.

Un día él no había estado esperándola en su habitación. Y no apareció en toda la noche.

A la siguiente, tampoco. Y a la otra, menos.

No había rastros de Hidan. Pero no sintió ni emoción, ni felicidad; mucho menos esperanza. Todo fue como siempre lo había sido, como antes de que esto de los besos empezara.

Se peinó, Pain la estaba llamando.

Volvía a obedecer. Todo estaba tranquilo.

* * *

Por los oscuros pasillos, lenta y cansadamente se movía Konan. Su cabello azul atado en un moño atrás de su nuca estaba impecable y su cara, manos y piernas eran suaves y tersamente blancas. Sus ojos, de un azul _no-me-olvides_, se cerraban y se volvían a abrir repetitiva y seguidamente, mientras que observaba como un día aburrido ya estaba por acabar.

Cuando sus pies se detuvieron frente a la puerta de su habitación, frunció el ceño. Su puerta estaba entre abierta y, cuando ya dentro, observó atenta a algún movimiento. Pudo notar como un blanco papel rectangular abarcaba un pequeño pedazo de su cama.

Se acercó titubeante, y cuando miró la nota, solo había pocas palabras escritas allí.

«Habla, grita y llora, si quieres. Después de todo, también eres humana»

Y todo encajó de nuevo.

* * *

**Bueno, cof, em... Hola. Primero, sé que todo esto debe ser muy confuso por que hay varias cosas que no aclaré en el fic. De algúna extraña y loca manera, Pain, sí, el tranquilo Pain se "había enterado" de que Hidan sabía como era físicamente Konan y le castigó a ella, por así decirlo. Sí, a ella y no a él (Hidan). No pregunten por qué por que ni yo lo sé, sólo que tenía que ser así en el Fic. Segundo, con la frase "Y todo encajó" se refería a que, aparte, obviamente, de que Hidan la maltrató y todo, lo hizo para que grite y llore hasta morir por que él es un sádico y yo no lo puedo cambiar, pero lo quise hacer suave y espero que me allá salido sino en el próximo intento (?). **

**Trate el tema de la violencia apropósito. Por que es algo muy grave en el mundo ahora -y siempre. Muchas personas golpean a sus parejas, a sus hijos, a familiares, etcétera. Y juro que no puedo entenderlo. ¿Por qué lastimar a alguién que quieres? Eso es ser cruel y ser una persona enferma. Cualquier menor rasgo de violencia hay que llamar a la policía, hacer la denuncia, lo que sea pero una persona no tiene que callarselo y dejar que la sigan maltratando (sé que parece que me contradigo con mi fic, pero la violencia desgraciadamente es algo de la vida real). **

**No sé, el fic sinceramente no lo correjí y fanfiction me está comiendo palabras así que si falta alguna palabra no es por mí culpa (?) Necesito contratar una beta reader y eso. No soy la mejor redactando y escribiendo cosas y ahora lo soy menos por que lo dejé hace como un año y este mes lo volví a retomar. De cualquier manera, lo hago como hobbie y sin fines de lucro, como todos. **

**En fin, creo que espero su review. Los contestaré a todos en cuanto pueda. Lamento que todo suceda así rápido y bla, pero hize lo mejor que pude y es recién _sacado del horno_.El summary es cualquier cosa pero es que pensaba hacerlo como algo divertido y salió algo más trágico y dramático (es que primero escribo el sumario).  
**

**Nos leeremos (ojalá), Sophie. y, ¡viva Argentina! Que hay que tener fé, se puede contra los alemanes!  
**


End file.
